


记一次校内比赛

by anotherlonelysunday



Category: Thai Actor RPF, จูบให้ได้ถ้านายแน่จริง เร็วๆนี้ | Kiss Me Again: The Series (TV) RPF, รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV) RPF
Genre: Fantasy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherlonelysunday/pseuds/anotherlonelysunday
Summary: When they were super-power school students
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Kudos: 1





	记一次校内比赛

**Author's Note:**

> 补档

在泰国皇家超能力学院所属的一片森林里，一场比赛正在上演。学院下属有一支超能力者组成的突击队，招募的成员就是曾经或者正在该校学习的成年学生。正在进行的这场比赛，就是突击队训练的一部分。  
树林里一处隐蔽的地方，“德鲁伊”Tay正席地而坐，双目紧闭，木制的法杖插在面前的土地上。旁边的树上，“石头人”New坐在一根结实的树枝上，鼻子不停地嗅着。他们都是皇家超能力学院突击队的受训成员。Tay的能力是魔法，并且专精自然魔法，很像凯尔特人传说中的德鲁伊，因此有了这个外号。而New，他的能力有两个，一个正如他的外号所说，他可以让自己的皮肤变成质感很像石头的物质，有着极强的防御力，因为始终没研究出来究竟是什么物质，为了方便就干脆说石头。另外他还可以变形成一只白色的巨熊，看上去很可爱，战斗力很强悍。  
Tay忽地睁开眼睛，轻声说了一句：“找到了！”起身拿起法杖，New从树上跳了下来，背起Tay就朝他指示的方向飞奔而去，Tay用法杖挥了挥，隐去New跑动的声音。跑了几分钟，New闻到了气味，便停了下来，爬到眼前的一棵大树上，和Tay一起隐藏起来。  
不一会儿，旁边的小路上走来了一个人，是“金刚”Mond，表情轻松却又有些茫然，显然比赛开始以来还没有什么头绪。他的能力顾名思义，可以变形成巨大的猩猩，不但力量和防御有飞跃一般的提升，最重要的是灵活性也很高。New和Tay对视了一下，便从树上跳了下去，空中变成了白熊，落地时一声巨响，地面都微微颤动。Mond先是吓了一跳，随后认出了是New，笑着问：“你干什么啊？”New也不答话，一爪子挥了过去。Mond忙向后一跳，堪堪躲过。  
Mond也生气了，冷着脸说：“你都不石化就想打赢我，也太看不起我了。”说完就变形成金刚，大吼一声就准备冲过去。这时Tay从躲藏的树上飞了下来，猛地把法杖粗的那头砸在了Mond的头上，发着绿色光芒的魔法进入了Mond的脑子里。Mond立刻停了下来，眼神一阵迷茫，过了一会儿就变得温顺、服从。  
Tay这才松了一口气，和变回本体的New开心地击了一下掌。这就是Tay赢得这次比赛的计划的第一步，收服“金刚”Mond。森林作战，可以说是Tay的主场了。不过突击队里强悍的人太多，普通的魔法效果非常有限，厉害的魔法咒语吟唱时间太长，所以，他需要能近战的“打手”。男朋友New自然是第一时间被征召，但是Tay觉得还要加强保险，因此，同样能变成动物的Mond就进入了Tay的算盘里。作为“德鲁伊”的Tay，有着可以控制动物的魔法。不过Mond毕竟不是真正的动物，再加上他防御惊人，为了万无一失，Tay想出了这么个法杖打头的主意。  
从Mond身上搜出一张符纸撕掉，Mond便失去了获胜的资格了。要想取得最终胜利，除了要安全到达指定地点外，还要求除自己以外所有人的符纸都被销毁。“耶~”还处于白熊状态的New举着熊爪口吐人言欢呼。天性亲近自然的Tay无法抗拒这份可爱，用手捏了捏New的耳朵。  
向失去了自我意志的Mond道了一个没有用的歉，Tay和New坐到Mond猩猩的两边肩膀上，由Mond载着他们向森林中央的终点前进。  
又走了一会儿，远远地看到了同样有些茫然的Earth。Earth是他们的一个很乖的学弟，也是两人的好朋友，可惜他的能力不适合和他们组队，而且再多一个人就太显眼了。  
“Earth，Earth！”New欢快地喊住了一个人在走的Earth。Earth回头看到眼前的景象，顿时明白了发生了什么，一下子笑了起来，“Mond清醒之后一定气死了。”  
随口聊了几句，New在Tay的眼神示意下，终于说出了目的：“Earth，把符纸给我们吧。”说得很轻松很理所当然，仿佛是让Earth给他一瓶水喝。  
Earth愣了一下，眼睛来回看了看他们，表情便有点委屈：“干什么啊，比赛才开始就要解决我吗？我可以帮你们啊……”  
“你知道的啊，你的能力和Tay相冲。符纸给我们吧，哥哥们也不想和你打。”  
“那你们打我吧！如果你们忍心的话……”  
“我当然不忍心啊。”Tay狡黠一笑，一挥法杖，一只巨大的蜘蛛凭空出现在Earth的面前，Earth发出了巨大的一声尖叫，手一伸，蜘蛛的身上爆出一团巨大的火焰。然而还没等Earth喘口气，从周围的森林里爬出来密密麻麻的蜘蛛群，转瞬间就爬到了他的腿上，眼看就要到身上了。Earth连连尖叫，接着一声巨响，Earth全身被火焰覆盖，方圆三米内都是炽热的火焰。Tay怕引起林火，念了一个清泉咒将火焰浇灭。Earth躺在地上，特制的衣服完好无损，人已经被吓晕过去了。New从Mond肩上跳下来，把Earth的符纸从他口袋里拿出来撕掉，又把他搬到旁边平坦的地方放好。因为救援信号弹被Earth自己的火焰烧毁了，New便把自己的信号弹发射了出去。“回去请你吃饭呐。”  
“不过Tay，那个蜘蛛法术真的太恶心了，我都有些受不了。”  
“嗷……”  
有了Mond做帮手，Tay又接连轻松打败了好几个队友，可谓相当志得意满。然而打脸很快就来了，三人小组遭到了偷袭。Mond突然发狂，将Tay和New甩到地上，反过来开始攻击他们。New急忙变成白熊去招架Mond。有些得意忘形的Tay这才发现控制Mond的魔法被人找到自己松懈的机会，抢走了控制权。而有这种能力的人，只有……  
“Gun学弟，出来吧！还有Off也在吧？”  
不一会儿，走过来两个人。一个个头小小的，就是有精神控制能力的Gun，另一个个子高高的，就是拥有佛之护法神力的“圣骑士”Off。  
“Tay学长这样做，不怕Mond生气吗？”Gun表情严肃，不过不是因为替Mond抱不平，而是因为他控制的人的体质、力量越强大，他付出的精力也越多，是以不敢太过分神。  
“Tay啊，恐怕早就想好事后怎么骗Mond了。”老友Off优哉游哉地在一旁揭老底。  
“什么叫骗！”Tay一声怒吼，随后又嬉皮笑脸地对着Gun说：“Gun学弟，你就不要和学长争Mond了，好不好？我们完全没有必要现在就打起来，还有好多厉害的家伙呢。”  
“不行啊，爸比说我们还缺一个输出，Mond最适合了。”Off擅长防守和治疗，进攻方面确实有些薄弱，他和Gun配合，一般都是他守护Gun，由Gun进行精神控制来打败敌人。其实佛之护法有很厉害的进攻法术，不过需要修行很久很久才能达到那个境界，这中间有着很大的断层。  
“哎，别理他了，小心让他找到机会。”Off皱眉提醒道。  
另一边，New也在大喊：“Tay Tawan，别聊了，你给我快一点啊！”  
话音一落，Tay一举法杖对着Gun施了一个昏迷咒。Off反应奇快，结了一个手印，一个卍字金光屏障出现在他和Gun的身前，挡住了Tay的攻击。与此同时，Gun的精神控制力也骤然爆发，额头青筋暴起。Tay一看知道事情不妙，大喊一声：“石头小心！”自己也极速向后飘去，融入了一棵树干粗壮的橡树，树干上出现了一些凸起，可以看出是Tay的脸和身体上的一些部位。这样做施法范围会受限，但是非动物血肉的树干可以将精神类的能量隔绝开来。  
另一边，New也石化变成了石头人，他的未知物质皮肤同样可以保护他不被人控制精神。石熊状态的New攻击力呈几何倍增长，然而Mond在Gun的精神控制下狂化了，和New打得难解难分。Off一边维持着保护他和Gun的防御罩，避免被战场飞扬的土石木头打到，一边不断向Mond施展治疗和增加力量的法术，当然有时也会向New攻击。  
Tay分析了一下局势，决定先全力夺回Mond的控制权。精神能力的交锋是看不见的战场，Gun的能力就是操控精神，但是Tay的优势在于，他和动物有着天生的亲近感，动物的精神对他的魔法抗拒力很低。  
就在New要忍不住骂人的时候，Mond出现了愣神，停了下来。New知道这是Tay已经抢回了一半的控制权，瞬间跳到Off和Gun所在的位置，对着防御罩全力一击。防御罩抖了几下，勉强撑住，吓得Off把所有力量都用在维持防御罩上。New又打了几下，发现短时间内应该是攻不破了，Gun和Tay还在专心斗着，Mond在原地转圈圈。  
看着光墙后面的Gun，New忽然想出来一个主意。他还有一个能力，就是“熊瞪”，顾名思义就是在白熊的状态下瞪视敌人，发散精神压力，让敌人紧张、害怕、身体僵硬、短暂失去思考能力。这种能力对付普通人还行，对付超能力者基本上没发挥过作用。而且对New那种高速、高强度的战斗方式来说，也没有时机使用这个能力。不过现在嘛……  
New低下头，看着Gun，瞪！  
一秒，两秒，三秒……  
“就是现在！”Tay在后面大声喊道。  
New猛然暴起，和跳过来的Mond一起砸向Off的防御罩。防御罩这次终于碎掉，Gun委屈地喊了声“爸比”，连忙跑到Off身后躲了起来。  
Tay得意洋洋地走了过来，伸出手招了招，让那两人交出符纸。Off脖子一梗，“不给！”  
Tay有些意外：“朋，你们已经输了，难道还要再打吗？”  
Off也不理他，左顾右盼，反正就是不给。Gun躲在Off后面，也不说话。Tay便上前伸手去拿，Off就和他纠缠起来，也不使用能力，就是耍无赖。Tay抢了半天抢不来，气呼呼地对New说：“打他！”  
New有些犹豫，Tay看他这样更生气了，念念叨叨一大堆。终于，New控制着力道，伸出爪子打了Off一下。谁知刚打完，一道雷从天上劈下来，打中了New。  
“嗷——痛！”  
New虽然没受伤，不过那一下也着实痛。Off哈哈大笑，捂着肚子眼泪都笑出来了，自己身上的伤痛都顾不上了。New捂着被打中的地方，怨念地看着Off。  
“天谴术！不怕被雷劈的话尽管来打我们吧。”  
“那不打你不就行了？”  
Tay把法杖往地上一跺，数条藤蔓从周围延伸过来，捆住了Off和Gun，其中两条藤蔓很轻松地就从他们口袋里掏出了符纸，递给了Tay。  
Tay一边撕一边说：“这是大自然的力量，有本事你让雷去劈大自然吧。”  
Off举手投降，和Gun一起朝森林外走去。  
一场大战下来，Tay和New都觉得有些累了，再加上天快黑了，两人决定先休息。吃完带来的特制干粮和水，Tay找到一棵十分庞大的古树，用魔法加固之后，让Mond爬到一处粗壮的树枝上躺好，他和变回人形的New则睡在Mond的怀里，这样就能保暖，又不需要生火，以免引起注意。New摆好睡觉的姿势，看到和他头碰头的Tay正闭着眼，攥着法杖，小声念着咒语，过了一会儿上下左右传来窸窸窣窣的声音，New知道这是Tay召唤来了猛兽给他们护卫、放哨。Tay对这次比赛格外认真。其实Tay对任何形式的竞争都很认真，平时的天下第一好脾气会在任何带有比赛性质的活动中变得暴躁异常，而且蛮不讲理，虽然结果往往是输。New和他恋爱了几年，也算是认了，只能无条件配合。大约是因为这次比赛地点在森林里，Tay完全不能接受自己没拿到冠军，很早就拉着New开始做计划，一个星期前甚至开始禁欲。  
虽然做了准备，两人也不敢睡得特别实，倒是猩猩Mond睡得很欢，肚子不停地大幅起伏，New觉得像在坐船。到了后半夜，Tay忽然摇醒了New。New睁开惺忪睡眼，看到Tay一脸警惕的表情。  
“怎么了？”  
“石头，我野兽的直觉在警告我危险正在来临！这种感觉非常强烈，而且很不舒服，还有些熟悉……等等，这种感觉，来的人是……”  
话音未落，“啪”的一声响，一个人影凭空出现在Tay的身后，两只手拍了一下Tay的脖子，没等他们反应过来，又是“啪”的一声，那个人又消失了。  
“Oab！！！！！”Tay怒吼道。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”不远处传来Oab爽朗的笑声。  
来的人正是平日热衷捉弄Tay的“红魔鬼”Oab。Oab这个外号就来自于X战警里的那个红魔鬼，因为Oab的超能力和他一样，运用起能力时也会出现红色的，魔鬼式的耳朵和尾巴。除此之外，他的速度也非常快。所以他捉弄Tay，从来没有失手过。  
Tay怒气冲天地向Oab不停地发动攻击魔法，当然没办法命中。召唤来的猛兽自然也追不上Oab。真要说对付Oab，Tay能想到一些大型魔法可以破解Oab的能力，只不过那些魔法念咒的时间比较长，Oab肯定会来干扰他的。New也试图在Oab闪现到他们身边时攻击他，不过收效甚微，好在也避免被Oab抢走符纸。  
Mond依旧在沉睡，对有三个人在他肚子上打架这事完全感受不到。  
“New，启动‘打狗计划’！”Tay沉声说道。  
两人一起从树下跳了下来，New变成石头白熊的形态。Tay用法杖敲敲地面，地面下涌出一堆藤蔓、花草包裹住New。Oab被眼前的景象惊到了，停下来说：“Tay，你是气得失去理智了吗？你不要每次输都怪New啊。”  
Tay准确地被Oab气到了，条件反射地就去反驳他：“你瞎说什么……”随后想到自己应该专心施法，而且也不能说出秘密。  
等那些植物从New的身上退去后，Tay得意洋洋地挑衅道：“Oab，咱们速战速决，想要符纸的话就来拿吧！”  
Oab自然知道有猫腻，不过总归是要抢符纸的，只能多加小心。再次闪现到Tay和New的身后，Oab随即便运用起自己高速的能力，以一敌二打了起来。Tay和New也就是像平常一样的打法，Oab小心了半天也没发现他们有新的招式。  
又过了一会儿，Oab终于发现事情不对，自己的身体僵硬、发麻，头晕目眩，心脏跳动剧烈，速度也慢了下来。  
“我中毒了……”Oab停了下来，看着Tay说。  
Tay得意地笑道：“刚才那些植物就是给New的毛沾染上毒汁，他石头皮肤不怕中毒。我的身上也覆了毒。你只要跟我们肉搏，就一定会中毒，何况你运动速度这么快，更是会加快中毒。”  
Oab苦笑：“你为了对付我，倒是颇费心思。”  
“你还是认输吧，中了毒，你赢不了比赛的。你也别想跑，我会遁入土中，石头会把涂了毒的毛针向四面八方发射，你速度再快，实体终究在这个世界。早认输，早解毒，少受罪。”  
Oab摇摇头，拿出自己的符纸，手一递，“本来还想捉弄够了就送给你，毕竟看你这么在意。谁知道你这么狠心……”  
Tay一挥手，Oab的符纸就飘了过来，Tay立刻撕掉，才算放了心。  
“喂，快给我解毒呀！”Oab哭丧着脸走了过来。  
Tay念了个咒，地上生长出一朵红色的花，手掌大小，像一个小杯子。Tay摘下那朵花，递给Oab，“喏，喝了里面的花蜜。”  
Oab接过花，笑嘻嘻地说：“Tay学长这是在借机送我花吗？”  
还没等Tay嘲讽回去，突然“啪”的一声炸裂的声音，一颗救援信号弹在半空中炸开。New扔掉手中的弹壳，对看着他的两人解释道：“虽然解了毒，Oab最好还是尽快去医院检查一下。”  
信号弹也意味着位置暴露，丢下等待救援的Oab，Tay、New、Mond三人组离开了这里。  
一直赶路到天亮，两人找了处隐蔽的地方停下来休息，Mond要一直维持金刚形态，必须要保存足够的精力。等两人休息好准备重新上路时，一阵愉悦的音乐声忽然传来。不过Tay和New没有心情欣赏，因为这好听的音乐随时可能变成攻击的武器。来的人，是“吟游诗人”Lee，他可以让乐器和歌声蕴含有魔法，起到各种各样的效果。  
Lee背着一把旅行吉他，笑眯眯地走了出来，弹完最后的音节，问道：“Tay学长，要不要我加入你们啊？你们这个小队有两个近战，加上我正好就有两个远程法师。”  
Tay一脸警惕地看着Lee：“你觉得我会信吗？平时在学校里捉弄我还不够吗？”如果说平时捉弄Tay的人里Oab排第一的话，那么Lee绝对是排第二，而且还尤其喜欢反过来埋怨他。  
“为什么不信啊？我是真心想帮Tay学长啊，呐~我知道你很想赢这个比赛，还有麻烦的家伙没淘汰，多个帮手不好吗？而且我们配合起来也很合拍，New和Mond上前近战的时候，无论是辅助他们还是魔法攻击，我和Tay学长都可以有一个配合。怎么样？我对这个比赛是无所谓咯，让Tay学长赢完全OK哦。”  
Tay有些犹豫，其实他和Lee，还有Oab，更多的时候是好朋友。那些恶作剧、打打闹闹之外，是校友、队友的长期相处。  
“不需要，我们有金刚Mond在，再多一个人就是累赘了。”New忽然开口说道。  
“怎么是累赘了？我潜行、隐藏的技巧很好，何况还可以用魔法。”Lee反驳道。  
“我们赶路时是Mond肩抗着我和Tay，没办法带上你。还是说你的速度能赶得上Mond了？”  
Lee愣了一下，又不放弃地继续劝说Tay，现在离终点也不远了，没必要再那么赶路。Tay被弄得一时间不知道怎么办才好，Lee说得有道理，而且难得见他态度这么好，可是又不放心半途放弃一开始的计划。  
“哎，不是跟你说了不要跟有主的人纠缠。”  
New说话时笑嘻嘻的，看上去就像跟以往一样在开玩笑。理论课经常有小组作业，大部分爱好为艺术和体育的队友对此都很苦手，最方便的办法就是抱学霸大腿。而最粗的大腿无疑是Tay和New这两个学霸，偏偏他俩每次都要在一组，因此能带飞的人非常有限。以前New就会在大家缠着Tay加入小组时说那句话，不过Lee觉得刚才那句话意味有些不一样。  
“我高兴！”Lee反呛道，不过他也明白New是不会让他加入了，便打算离开。  
“等等，把符纸交出来。”New说道。  
Lee冷笑道：“本来给你们无所谓的，现在要看你有没有本事拿到了。我和你单挑，Tay和Mond不要帮忙。你赢了符纸给你，输了的话，就让我加入进来。”  
“行。”  
New将皮肤石化，冲向Lee。Lee手一扫琴弦，开始弹唱。这时的吉他声还有歌声和正常的音乐声完全不一样，New冲到一半就觉得难以忍受，咆哮一声化成熊形，冲到Lee的跟前。Lee灵活地跳来跳去闪避着，同时用声音魔法招架着。渐渐的，New觉得头痛难忍，神思渐失，停下攻击痛苦地抱住了头。  
Lee手上不停，倒是停止了吟唱，对New说：“我知道你石化形态可以免疫精神攻击，但是我的能力是通过声音传导，除非你一点声音都听不到，不然早晚会中招。怎么样，认输吧？”  
回答他的是New熊的一声咆哮，以及奋起的一击。Lee再次躲开，加强了进攻。  
Tay在后面看得心急如焚，既担心New不小心有什么意外，又焦虑比赛。因为有言在先，他不好帮忙。但是眼看着New受苦，他没办法置身事外，便用他控制动物的魔法，帮助New神思清明，振奋精神。New也抓住机会，一击将Lee的吉他打碎，Lee见状便不再抵抗，New知道Tay违约帮忙了，也没有说什么。  
Tay尴尬地走了过来，摸着头，期期艾艾地道歉，不过话里的意思绕来绕去，还是要Lee交出符纸。Lee叹口气，拿出符纸拍到Tay的手上，说道：“所以啊，你总是这么讨厌。”说完就走了。  
Tay惭愧地对New说：“哎，回去我们还是跟Lee好好道歉吧，出尔反尔是很不对。”  
New斜了他一眼，说道：“他才不是讨厌这个。”说完也走开了。  
“嗷，你又生什么气啊……”  
和Lee相遇后，他们下一个遇到的人是“完美之人”Arm。Arm本身超凡的身体素质和格斗技能其实在超能力者当中不算突出，他最大的超能力，是他的幸运。Arm是被幸运女神海特梅丝亲吻过的人，这可不是比喻的说法，他是真的在婴儿时被幸运女神亲吻过。Arm总能因为各种各样的原因、巧合赢得考试、比赛，什么恰好复习了考到的知识点，小组作业老师随机分组把他分到Tay和New那组，打斗时恰好被他打到弱点之类的。所以，他有了“完美之人”的外号。  
他们和Arm相遇是因为一起赶到了一处战场，鹬蚌相争，渔翁得利。当然得利的是Arm，飘落的符纸被风吹到了他的脚下。  
既然遇到了，那自然是要交锋的。考虑到过往事迹，Tay和New对付Arm非常谨慎，他们的对策是——人海战术。除了New和Mond要上之外，Tay施展了最大范围的野兽召唤术，一时间大地都在震动，数不清的猛兽、猛禽奔向Arm。即使这样，Arm也非常不科学地应对得游刃有余，就是打不到他，看得Tay非常吐血。不过还好，Arm的幸运也没有过分到无视现实规则，他一时也无法突围这些进攻。  
Tay带着他和New的符纸，远远地坐着，双目微闭，精神不断连通到各个动物，通过它们的眼睛观察战场。终于，大约是在幸运女神眨眼的瞬间，一只苍鹰的爪子划过了Arm的手背，让他微微破了皮。Tay立刻让那只苍鹰飞到他身边，用法杖施法取出爪子尖的皮屑，Tay开始用这个作媒介，施展诅咒之术。当初他研习诅咒魔法，很是被Oab嘲笑了，说他不像是侍奉神的人。  
随着Tay的诅咒施展出来，Arm逐渐捉襟见肘，最终被New牢牢地按在地上，Mond搜出了符纸撕掉。见顺利淘汰了Arm，Tay也停止了诅咒，并散去召唤来的动物。  
Arm被淘汰了倒也不在意，好奇地问他们是怎么做到的，他刚才觉得忽然间怎么都做不好。Tay决定不告诉他，Arm太难对付了，Tay不知道输给他多少次。  
和Arm分开后，没过多久两人就来到了终点，森林中央的一个石台，上面嵌着一颗宝石。Tay上前去拿宝石，宝石纹丝不动，Tay这才想起来New的符纸还在。  
“石头，快把你的符纸撕掉。”Tay理所当然地要求。  
“干嘛啊，我不要。”New促狭地笑着，扭头不干。  
Tay愣住了，“不是早就说好的嘛，你不要闹了，快点。”  
“不要。”  
Tay也看出来New是在和他开玩笑，便摇着他的胳膊，不断重复着：“石头，把符纸给我吧！当作我的生日礼物。”  
New心里觉得好笑，Tay求人也不会，就这么硬要，正准备答应时，身后忽然传来一个可爱的男声：“Tay学长，New学长，还有我和Sing学长哦。”  
Tay和New转身，又来了两个人。刚刚说话的是Krist，是一位“召唤师”，和他一起来的是“狮心勇士”Singto。Tay、New心里倒吸一口凉气，最麻烦的两个人果然也留到了最后。  
“好吧，别的话也不用说了，动手吧。”  
Singto行了个礼：“两位学长，得罪了。”  
Singto拿出狮心勋章，勋章发出金色的耀眼光芒，Singto便被狮心勇士附身，拥有超人般的身体，胸口的勋章还能发出金色的射线。变成狮心勇士后，Singto说了一句话：“Tay学长的魔法对我和学弟无效。”这是他的一大杀手锏，暂时改变世界规则。目前他的力量还有限，定的规则范围还比较小，也需要很具体，时间也有限。这个能力还有一个弊端，就是不能说话，不然会使之前定下的规则失效。他的这个规则，就使得Tay不能直接用魔法攻击他们。  
Krist则拿出魔法书，一翻书页，封印在书中的召唤兽、召唤精灵们纷纷来到了现实世界。“呦呦们，上吧！”  
果然很棘手啊！Tay和New同时想到，然而都到最后一步了，只能决一死战。  
New和Mond迎战Singto，Tay则去和Krist展开魔法师对决。  
Krist操纵着满坑满谷的呦呦们就要加入战场中心，Tay则立刻施展出最大型的土元素和植物魔法，大地剧烈颤抖后，一道道土石屏障阻拦住Krist和呦呦们。同时周围的树木、藤蔓也疯长，攻击、束缚Krist和Singto。呦呦们和Singto击碎这些植物虽然容易，但是植物胜在生命力、恢复力顽强，尤其现在是在森林里，在Tay的自然魔法催化之下，被打断后又源源不断地再生。这时Tay召唤的野兽群也赶到了，Tay让它们去拖住Krist的呦呦。  
Krist见自己被Tay拖延住，有些着急，召唤出一根鞭子，准备使出狂化术，让呦呦们尽快突围。Tay见到了，立刻朝他喊道：“Krist，这些都是国家保护动物，你伤害它们是违法的！”  
“诶？？？？”Krist看着那些平时只能在动物园和电视上才能见到的动物，好像……好像确实是保护动物……  
另一边，Singto以一敌二，完全不落下风。New的想法是打得Singto受不住痛，叫出声来，让Tay的魔法可以起作用。可是Singto变成狮心勇士后体质非凡，完全不惧New和Mond的物理攻击，即使在土石和植物的干扰也能轻松反击。New还好，石化皮肤让他还没有受伤，不过被打得是真疼。而Mond就没有那么幸运了，他还是血肉之躯，Tay又没有办法分神给他治疗或者施加强化术。终于，Singto抓住时机，擒拿住Mond，原地飞速转了几圈后将金刚甩到了几里地之外。  
Krist见不能伤害那些动物，便让呦呦施展睡眠魔法，或者捆绑、束缚住。虽然耽误了不少功夫，但最终还是成功来支援Singto。Tay一时之间也没有招了，便自己化身成一只孟加拉虎，去帮助New。  
有了Krist的协助，Singto打起来顺手多了，找到机会狮心勋章发出射线，将进攻最凶猛的New熊轰飞出去。  
“石头！”Tay一声咆哮，飞奔到New身边。New被打回人形，躺在地上一动不动。Tay变回人形，心剧烈跳动，用颤抖的手给New施展医疗魔法，然而似乎没有作用。  
Singto和Krist也担忧地走了过来，Krist说：“Tay学长，你快发射救援信号弹吧。”  
然而Tay依旧低着头，没有回答。  
“Tay学长？Tay学长？”Krist不安地继续喊道。  
Tay抬起头，双眼闪着刺目的金色光芒。Singto和Krist同时后退一步，觉得事有蹊跷。  
Tay站起身来，升到半空中，沐浴在太阳光下，身上的衣服变成了金、红、白相间的祭祀袍，手中木制的法杖变成了金属质地，顶端则是硕大的太阳造型。  
“天啊……Tay学长进阶成太阳神帕贡的神使了！”Krist惊呼。魔法在Singto制定的规则下对他们无效，但是神术则不受限制。  
Tay表情庄严肃穆，开口说道：“以伟大的太阳神帕贡之名，太阳为万物生命之源，光芒庇佑天下众生。凡信徒信仰帕贡至诚，阳光之下，必得太阳生命力量本源保佑。”说完，太阳法杖照下金色的光芒到New的身上。光芒消失后，New咳嗽一声，开始有苏醒的迹象。  
“太阳神帕贡神威，世间万物，力量皆来演于祂。我今得太阳神帕贡庇佑，示其威能。”  
Tay的法杖又一次发出金色光芒，只不过这次是冲着Singto和Krist而去。  
“不好！”Singto忍不住惊呼，反应极快地用狮心勋章的力量构成一个能量防护罩。  
金色光芒击中后，一声震天动地的巨响，周围方圆几里几乎被夷为平地，只剩下New躺着的那一小块地还是原样。Singto和Krist昏迷了过去，Tay落到地上恢复了原样，把他们的救援信号弹发射了出去。然后走到New身边，叫醒了他。  
New睁开眼，看到眼前的景象惊呆了，问道：“嗷，你干了什么啊？”  
Tay笑了笑没回答他：“我们回去吧，我背你。”  
New也没再追问，趴到Tay的背上让他背。  
“啊，你好久没背过我了。”New幸福地用脸蹭了蹭Tay，抱着Tay的胳膊也紧了紧。  
“胖子，你那么重我怎么背得动。”  
“现在不就背得动吗？”  
“没办法，老婆必须要背。”  
New赌气地往下坠了坠，Tay笑了笑，干脆小跑了起来。  
  
  
后续1  
半路上Tay、New遇到了赶来的前辈Leo和Nicky，由于比赛中发生了超过预期的爆炸，他们是来调查和善后的。  
“发生了什么？是你们中的谁做的啊？不是反复强调不要过激吗？”Leo学长气势汹汹地问道。  
New立刻摆出招牌的“柔弱、无辜”表情，可怜兮兮地说：“不是我们啊，我们哪有这样厉害。是Singto啦，他用那个狮心勋章发射的光线炸的。”  
Tay立刻配合地摆出纯良的傻笑脸：“是啊是啊。”  
和他们关系很好的Nicky学长便帮他们说话了：“Leo学长，我相信他们啦。我们赶快到事发地去吧。”  
等Leo和Nicky走之后，Tay担心地问：“等Singto和Krist醒过来他们不就知道是我干的了？”  
New懒洋洋地说：“你难道想现在这么累的情况下被问话、调查吗？这样起码能先好好休息。”  
  
后续2  
“原来发生了这么多事情吗？”Mond诧异地说。  
来跟他道歉的Tay和New低下了羞愧的头颅。  
“因为我完全没有被控制后的记忆，所以也不知道该不该生你们的气。哎呀，有点苦恼呢，好像应该生你们的气，可是没有记忆也气不起来。哎，算了。不过Tay啊，以后我们一起出任务的话，你再给我用你那个给动物强化的魔法试一下，我想看看到底是什么感受。”  
  
后续3  
Tay最终还是如愿以偿拿到了冠军，因为New、Singto、Krist的符纸都在战斗中毁掉了。


End file.
